There is a need to examine stroke mortality trends by specific types of strokes. OBFS has obtained the mortality data tapes for 1968-1976, and will use these tapes to examine age-type specific stroke trends by race and sex. There are many problems inherent in such a study, but the results would be useful to health planners and administrators. Additionally, this study will be useful in generating hypotheses OBFS may be interested in examining at a later date.